


Fussy Little Lamb

by dumb_bunny



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, Family Feels, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumb_bunny/pseuds/dumb_bunny
Summary: Carl hates the stupid sheep costume Negan forced him to wear for some “family pictures.”(Carl’s over 20 in this)
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Negan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Fussy Little Lamb

Carl hated the stupid sheep costume Negan forced him into. He looked like a dumb newborn baby on their first Halloween, the ones where their parents do a whole damn photo shoot. Negan treating him like a little kid and making Carl call him ‘daddy’ was one thing, but this was too far. (Not including the whole being taken away thing.) 

Carl crossed his arms and pouted adorably as his picture was taken, sitting on a haybale with a big blue ribbon tied around his neck. He had fussed and whined and fought the entire time a black nose and line connecting it to his black upper lip was being drawn on. The worst part was that he couldn’t even hit at the ‘artists’ or wipe off the makeup because of the hoove mittens he was stuck in. 

He swung at whoever picked him up, earning himself a firm spank on the bum. Just when Carl thought it couldn’t get any worse or more humiliating, Negan sat on the haybale, setting his boy in his lap. 

“C’mon, pretty boy, smile for daddy.” Negan cooed, rubbing the sore spot Carl’s bum.

Carl scoffed, though the pet name made his stomach flutter. His cute, chubby little cheeks flushed as his head was pressed to Negan’d chest, instinctively gripping his shirt.

Carl glanced up at Negan with his one, big bright eye. Maybe he could behave for just a little bit if it got him more affection and cuddles. Maybe.


End file.
